starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
LAAT/i
LAAT/i ( ), также известный как Республиканская штурмовая канонерка или Десантный корабль — канонерка, использовавшаяся Великой армией Республики во время Войн клонов. Основной задачей корабля была доставка солдат-клонов, а также поддержка наземных войск Республики и ведение воздушного боя против Конфедерации независимых систем. Технические характеристики thumb|left|180px|LAAT/i. LAAT/i был двухместным штурмовым транспортом с просторным десантным отсеком. Крылья не были полноценными аэродинамическими плоскостями, хотя и могли создавать дополнительную подъемную силу за счёт двух небольших репульсоров на концах крыльев, с помощью которых можно было регулировать крен и тангаж аппарата. В крыльях были установлены две лучевые пушки и четыре пусковых установки для лёгких ракет. LAAT/i поднимался в воздух за счёт репульсорного проектора в днище корабля. В движение его приводили два мощных двигателя, установленные в двух мотогондолах. Двухместная (для пилота и стрелка-оператора) кабина пилота LAAT\i была герметичной бронекапсулой, оснащённой системой катапультирования. Генератор LAAT был установлен в передней части корпуса, между кабиной пилота и мотогондолами. thumb|left|250px|LAAT/i на [[Орто-Плутония|Орто-Плутонии.]] Большую часть LAAT/i занимал десантно-транспортный отсек, в котором было можно перевозить крупные грузы, а также лёгкую технику, такую как спидеры и AT-RT. Техника и солдаты-клоны могли покинуть отсек через кормовую откидную аппарель или через широкие выходы по бортам LAAT. С бортов отсек закрывался двумя широкими раздвижными створками. При полетах на большой высоте отсек закрывался с бортов двумя раздвижными створками, в то время как на малых высотах его часто держали открытым. LAAT/i вмещали до 30 солдат, однако на практике они редко перевозили более 15-20 солдат с вооружением. В передней части отсека были установлены две подвижные шкворни, на которых устанавливались лучевые пушки или другое дополнительное оружие и оборудование. Корабль был вооружён 3 лёгкими противопехотными лазерными пушками в шаровых установках: 2 в носовой части и 1 на корме. Также у корабля было 4 лучевые лазерные пушки (по одной пушке на левом и правом борту и по одной пушке на крыльях), 8 ракет воздух-воздух на подкрыльевых балочных держателях (по 4 на каждом крыле) а также 2 масс-драйверные ракетные пусковые установки. Броня LAAT/i надёжно защищала машину от огня лёгкого стрелкового оружия, однако тяжёлые зенитные орудия и пушки большинства истребителей представляли для LAAT серьёзную угрозу. История Во время Новых войн ситхов силы Одионата использовали похожие на LAAT/i корабли. Иногда их перевозили суда, напоминавшие CR25. Керра Холт отправилась на одном из этих кораблей на Саррассию. Также похожий на LAAT корабль использовался Орденом джедаев в качестве тюремного судна. thumb|250px|LAAT/i во время битвы на Джеонозисе. LAAT/i были впервые использованы в битве на Джеонозисе, где они спасли джедаев, переживших битву на арене Петранаки, а также высадили первую волну солдат-клонов, стремительно атаковавших армию Конфедерация независимых систем. LAAT/i нанесли большой урон технике и пехоте сепаратистов. Сепаратисты были весьма впечатлены возможностями республиканской армии, и джеонозийцы впоследствии пытались заполучить эти машины для изучения. LAAT/i активно использовались Республикой на протяжении всей войны, а после её окончания они достались Галактической Империи. Имперские LAAT/i участвовали в битвах с сепаратистским сопротивлением и пиратами. В конечном итоге Империя отказалась от массового применения LAAT/i из-за смены принципов ведения планетарных боевых действий, и заменила его MAAT-ами. Некоторые LAAT/i были переданы про-имперским правительствам, и всё ещё использовались ими во времена Галактической гражданской войны. Некоторые LAAT/i дополнили силы планетарной обороны Джабиима. Также некоторые уцелевшие LAAT/i попали в руки повстанцев. Появления *''Knight Errant: Escape 1'' *''Knight Errant: Escape 2'' *''Nomad'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] / comic / junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * * * *''Impregnable'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Equipment'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic 67: Forever Young'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' * *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2'' *''The Clone Wars 9: In Service of the Republic, Part 3'' * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death'' *''The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars 6'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Enemy Within'' * * * * * * *''Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Routine Valor'' *''To the Vanishing Point'' *''Brothers in Arms'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] / comic / novel / junior novel *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Dark Times 15: Blue Harvest, Part 3'' *''Darth Vader and the Lost Command 3'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 2'' *''Empire 32: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 3'' *''Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' }} Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome....'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' video game *''Old Wounds'' Источники *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Ground Assault'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Clone Wars Tactics'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Masters of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * }} Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактической Империи Категория:Варианты LAAT Категория:Продукция «Тяжёлого машиностроения Ротаны» Категория:Типы звездолётов Альянса повстанцев